


The smallest flame still burns

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Just Add Kittens, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: Lio is living with Galo and helping Burning Rescue however he can.Then Galo brings home a unexpected roommate.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The smallest flame still burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/gifts).



> Thank you so much to to elijah_was_a_prophet and morsecodex for betaing!

Lio has always treated his leadership of the Mad Burnish with the utmost importance. His duty to free the Burnish people from oppression has been the sole purpose of his life. That purpose had been fulfilled in a way when Kray was defeated and the Promare left. But it was really only the first step. The Burnish no longer had their powers but the stigma around them still remained. So Lio Fotia pressed on. This meant exhaustion was a constant companion, as a leader’s work was never done.

This made the fact that Lio now found himself working double duty after Kray’s plan had failed and the planet had been saved much easier to take. There were hiccups now and then, but for the most part he was proud of his efficiency in his new found duties. Most of the time he was working as an ambassador to the government, helping in the integration of the former Burnish into society. Any spare time was spent at Burning Rescue HQ assisting them in any way he could, which so far was not much. Without the Promare giving him powers he would just get in the way on a job.

Therefore he mostly made coffee, handled paperwork, cleaned the trucks, and sorted equipment under the supervision of Varys. Meis and Gueira had been upset that their leader had to “stoop to doing office chores like a secretary “ but he didn’t mind. Burning Rescue, though once his enemy, had always done important work and especially now that Promepolis needs rebuilding and their protection more than ever.

Lio hears the siren of the Burning Rescue truck in the distance as he pours himself another cup of coffee to stay awake in the Burning Rescue HQ kitchen. As the leader of Mad Burnish, that sound had once signaled dread and the idea that he and the Mad Burnish could have been caught or killed.Now even though he’s exhausted and a little bored he finds himself smiling slightly as he brings the mug-labeled Hot Stuff and decorated with flames to the table and sits down.

He barely remembers to pause to blow on his drink before he sips. Now that the Promare are gone he’s found himself constantly burning his tongue on hot food and drink, which had never been a problem for him as long as he could remember.

A few minutes of blissful silence are ended by the door to the kitchen swinging open with a bang as the Burning Rescue crew file in, rowdy as ever. Aina and Ignis are talking quietly about something, Varys immediately makes a beeline to the fridge, and Lucia and Remi appear to be arguing. Galo’s absence would worry him, but everyone seems in regular spirits so he must be fine. The idiot seems to get injured pretty regularly. Aina takes some cookies out of a cupboard and turns to Lio with a wide smile when she spots him.

“If you’re looking for Galo he’s downstairs. It was a really crazy call, I bet he could really use some cheering up.”

She says it not with concern, but with a hint of conspiracy and it confuses him.

Lucia pauses in her argument with Remi to agree. “Yeah, I think Galo needs to talk with you.” He notices Remi sigh and push his glasses up his nose.

If Galo is unhurt but upset then it’s still a cause for concern. For someone in such a high pressure and dangerous job the man has a heart as tender as it is large. Lio leaves his cup of coffee forgotten and makes his way down stairs to see what he can do.

He comes to the door of the garage and finds Galo sitting alone in the back of the rig with a blanket in his lap. He seems to be very focused. Even from a distance, Lio can see he has soot streaked across one cheek. The image makes his chest flutter a bit with fondness, and he has to pause for a moment to collect himself

As he approaches Galo he hears him talking quietly to himself, but despite what Aina and Lucia had told him Galo doesn’t seem to be upset. He’s smiling and his tone of voice seems … fond?

“It’s gonna be ok, I’m gonna take care of you, we'll be good buddies because we both have flaming spirits, right? You were so brave.”

Lio sees that Galo is not alone after all. Wrapped in the towel in his lap is a tiny body covered in bright orange fur. It’s about the size of an apple, but appears even smaller as Galo’s large hands stroke its back and ears. It’s a kitten. Its fur is filthy and ragged, and it’s not making much noise except tiny squeaks that seem labored.

He can’t help the automatic exclamation of “Cute!” that slips out.

Galo immediately lifts his head to the sound of his voice, and for a moment Lio is sad to have disrupted their bonding. But Galo’s smile grows even larger than when he was gazing at the kitten.

“Lio! Hey, look what we found at the fire site! And no, they werent up a tree! This poor little baby was in a back alley safely away from the flames.We found their mom, too, it looks like she escaped with them just as the fire started, but she had some bad burns so we called the vet to take her. But this little one just had some mild smoke inhalation and dehydration, which the vet took care of at the scene. I said I would take care of them until the mom is healthy.”

He continues. “Remi is pissed, because he doesn’t want a cat around, but he’s way too small to eat Vinny yet, aren’t you little one?” He asks the kitten in a goofy voice

Lio wasn't surprised. Galo was a born protector no matter the species, and of course Galo would sympathize with not just an animal, but an animal that had survived a fire. He had told Lio about his childhood over a bottle of whisky one night during Kray’s trial months ago. It was a blessing in disguise that he no longer had the Promare within him, as he had felt like going nuclear and releasing his dragon form on that bastard one more time

“I see,” he says politely.

“Oh, hey, you’re not allergic or a cat hater are you?” Galo asks.

He bristles at bit at the idea that he could come across as someone that hated cats.

“No, it’s fine.”

Lio doesn’t have much experience with animals other than the wild ones that lived in the desert near the Mad Burnish base. This tiny creature was nothing like the lanky coyotes and vibrant lizards that skulked around just out of view of the Burnish campfires. This gentleness between human and animal was completely unknown to him.

“Great, then I guess we have a new roommate!’

Galo looks so excited Lio doesn't dare to ask if he even knows how to care for a kitten.

The kitten needs to be fed every two hours.

“Their gonna be sleeping in my room anyway, so I’ll do it,” Galo assures him as he cradles the kitten in one large hand against his chest and puts away the kitten formula in the fridge -

“You have to sleep. Your job requires you to be well rested. Let me help,” Lio retorts.

“It’s not your responsibility though. I’m the one that brought him home.”

“We work best together, remember? Galo De Lion and Lio De Galon?”

Galo smiles at that.

“Ok, thanks partner!”

He uses uses his non kitten holding hand to go for a fist bump. Lio has gotten used to this ritual and receives it gingerly.

What a pushover.

Later that night, after Galo has gone over the instructions for feeding with him several times and has promised to take the first morning feeding and any feedings while not on call at Burning Rescue, Lio is sitting on the couch with a blanket on his lap with their new roommate suckling ferociously on a bottle he’s holding.

“You’re very lucky you know, I hope you know that,” Lio says sternly.The former leader of Mad Burnish is ignored. The kitten makes an impatient noise and sucks harder on the bottle, thrusting his tiny head up to meet the nipple so hard that Lio's afraid he’ll poke an eye out

“You’re just like him,” Lio thinks. Fearless.

He’s sitting on the couch that doubles as his bed while he’s staying with Galo, watching TV and waiting for Galo to get home from his shift.On his few free days not consumed with Burnish affairs or Burning Rescue work he’s been catching up on all the media he never watched while out in the desert being a wanted terrorist freedom fighter.

Lio hears a tapping on the wood floors down the hall.He looks around and sees the kitten slowing crawling in his direction from the hallway.

Oh no! Galo had shut him up in his bedroom awhile ago before he had left for work, as he had done every morning since the kitten had come to stay. He had said the vet suggested the kitten stay in one room so he didn’t get overwhelmed or get into trouble around the apartment. How had he gotten loose?

“Hey! How did you get out?” Lio yelps as he jumps off the couch and rushes over to scoop the tiny creature up.

He can still feel some of the kitten’s ribs even though Galo has been fattening him up, and he holds the cat gingerly as if the slightest pressure could damage its tiny fragile body. The kitten squeaks and wiggles a lot, and Lio has to transfer him from hand to hand like a hot potato to readjust his hold on him without dropping him. He takes a moment to study how much the cat has changed since Galo has brought them home two weeks ago.

Their eyes are now open and are a watery blue, their fur is soft and fluffy thanks to a good bath and brushing the night before. They could waddle around to play but frequently toppled over, which made Galo laugh and shout encouragement to keep going. Galo had bought a multitude of toys for the kitten, feathers on strings and balls with jingle bells inside. Lio had made the point that it was a bit early to be encouraging such strenuous physical activity.But Galo had said the kitten had a burning spirit.

He takes the kitten down the hall and opens the door to Galo’s room. As curious as he had been when he moved in Lio had done his best not to snoop. He usually opens the door every two hours to be immediately greeted by a very hungry squeaking kitten, then scoops up the ravenous beast, later depositing them back into Galo’s room despite the kittens protest. As a guest that Galo had taken in because he had nowhere else to go, Lio had strived to give the man as much privacy as possible, so when he had graciously offered to let Lio stay with him and take his bed as well Lio had gently declined the offer of the bed.

He has slept in worse places then a beat up old couch, although when he had told Galo that when he tried to insist he take the bed Galo had made a face, and in anyone one else he would have interpreted the look as pity but on Galo he knew it was simply heartfelt sympathy. The man had such a big heart that shown through so brightly on his dumb face that Lio had had to look away, embarrassed.

He takes moment to really observe the room for the first time.It’s surprisingly clean despite Galo being such a chaotic personality. The bed is simple with a dark red bedspread. The walls are stark white but decorated with firefighter paraphernalia. There’s an old fashioned uniform jacket, tattered and worn with its reflective tape coming off, a dinged up helmet hanging off a hook next to it. There are a few paintings that on closer inspection depict Ukiyo-e prints of Edo firemen brandishing their Matoi against fierce infernos. There are also framed newspaper clippings reporting particularly big fires that Burning Rescue has stopped. Against the far wall next to a weight machine is a small set of drawers on which two picture frames sit.

The first is obviously Galo as child, his hair not yet as gravity-defying but his smile just as big. He's hugging a kind looking man and woman that have the same matching smiles. It’s very sweet, but Lio begins to feel uncomfortable. This is a private place.

The other picture solidifies that he should leave immediately.

It’s a picture of an older, but still quite young Galo. He’s wearing what appears to be a more formal version of his Burning Rescue uniform, as it includes a shirt. He’s standing proudly next to Kray Foresight as the governor gives a large certificate of thanks to Galo. Kray is looking into the camera with a bright forced politician smile that would ring hollow even to someone that didn’t know what a monster he really was. But Galo…

Galo is only looking at Kray and with such laser focus and naked hero worship that Lio instantly feels sick. An old familiar rage begins to bubble up his throat.

That slimy bastard had massacred his people, and the white hot flames of rage that had lived in Lio’s gut for years and had helped him climb the ranks of the Mad Burnish would never be extinguished. But Kray had also hurt non Burnish people too. He had broken Galo’s heart and trust. He had damaged a kind man. Another unforgivable sin that bastard would rot for.

Lio has a manic urge to shatter the picture, to erase Kray’s presence from Galo’s life as a favor to him, but he hurries out of the room before he can give into the temptation and in the process completely forgets to drop the kitten on the bed like he intended.

When his mind clears of angry static he realizes he’s still holding the kitten, who seems to have settled in for a nap against his chest. He sits back down on the couch, careful not to jostle his sleepy cargo. If the kitten is comfortable why not keep them close to keep an eye on him?

He shifts his attention back to the tv and finds himself carefully tracing a finger over each ear as he watches a dumb sitcom.

When he wakes up about an hour later the kitten is still on his chest purring up a storm and the blanket that had been hung over the back of the couch is covering them both up to his chin.

When Galo proudly shows the rest of Burning Rescue the pictures he had taken of Lio and the kitten napping the next morning, Lio can feel himself blushing outrageously. He scrunches his face up and sighs, but Galo looks so proud of the pictures, bragging about his cute roommates to the whole crew that Lio’s embarrassment and irritation transforms to fondness quickly-as most of his emotions concerning Galo do.

The kitten has to be fed on a strict schedule, therefore the kitten comes to work with them when they both go to HQ. Galo makes a joke that Lio wasn’t ready to be a stay at home dad yet. Lio rolls his eyes and triple checks the heavy duty safety harness that attaches the cat carrier to the back of Galo’s motorcycle before climbing on behind Galo.

He misses his own motorcycle, but without the Promare he can’t form it, and even if he could the engine would be useless without the Promare as combustion fuel. But with his arms wrapped around Galo’s shirtless chest as they ride through the steadily rebuilding city, Lio thinks he could get used to this.

Other than Remi, everyone at HQ is thrilled with the new addition. Ignis has set out out a bed of shock blankets for the kitten, Varys enjoys having the kitten ride on his massive shoulders as he cleans the equipment, Lucia has decided to design a tiny uniform their newest team member, and Aina takes pictures non-stop for the crew’s Instagram.

Lio finds Remi in his office and says he’s willing to go home with the kitten if it’s too disruptive. Remi sighs and points to Vinny snoozing peacefully on a pillow on his desk

“Apparently Vinny prefers my office to even Lucia’s lab, so as long as my office is off limits to the cat Captain Ignis says it can stay.”

It’s a slow day at Burning Rescue so far. Lio is discussing his work at the newly constructed Burnish Community Center downtown with Remi and Aina while they sit in the common area. But he’s also trying not to trying not to stare at Galo.

Galo’s lying on his stomach on the common room floor, waving around a miniature Matoi cat toy that Lucia had 3D printed as a surprise. The kitten is going berserk for it, leaping straight into the air and twirling around like a whirling dervish.

Every time Galo moves to swing the toy around for the kitten his very low cut uniform pants hug his ass, and it’s made worse when Galo gets on all fours to catch the kitten and put his face in its belly, moaning about how their the cutest kitten in Promepolis.

No one is paying attention to Galo’s ridiculous display but Lio. He supposes the rest of Burning Rescue has learned to tune out his shenanigans in order to get any work done. They’re used to his exuberance in all its shirtless mohawked glory. He’s only known Galo a month and a half and he doubts he’ll ever get used to him, this man that helped him save the world with cleansing fire, fearless and kind and such an idiot

He jumps as a blaring klaxon starts in surround sound. It’s incredible how fast everyone moves. By the time he moves his head from where he had been gawking at Galo the others are already halfway out the door. The only reason Galo hasn’t beat them to it is he’s getting up from the floor with the kitten in his hands, covering its tiny ears to shield it from the racket.

“Take care of him,” he says as hands the kitten to Lio.

He leans over and kisses the kitten on the head. And then, without hesitation or fanfare bends down to quickly kiss Lio on the lips as well.

Galo is out of the room and down the hall before before Lio can process it, and he nearly drops the kitten when it sinks in.

That idiot! What the hell was he thinking?

He corners Galo in the locker room that evening after everyone else has gone home. He finds him tying his shoes on a bench, with the kitten lying exhausted from a day of exploring the firehouse in his carrier beside him

“Hey idiot,” he growls

Galo looks up and Lio grabs his jacket that he wears to ride his bike and hoists him up. He puts his face right up to Galo’s so they’re staring each other down like that first day they met. But this time he’s not wearing his Burnish armor. This time he can smell the sweat on Galo’s skin from a hard days work, he can feel his muscles under his hand. He can see the confusion and hurt in Galo’s eyes.

“That’s the second time you kissed me without warning. I could forgive the first because I was dying, but the second you treated too carelessly,” he hissed.

Whatever he had expected next, it wasn’t for Galo to yelp.

“You were awake for that first time? And it wasn’t a joke! I just got carried away and did it on instinct.”

Galo was unpredictable. It was why Lio had been drawn to him on that rooftop in the first place, and why they made such a good team. Between them a perfect balance was formed that had been enough to harness the power of the Promare to stop Kray. But the man still baffled him frequently.

“First of all, the breath of life with the Promare’s healing powers was the only way I could have been revived with the injuries I had sustained, and for a firefighting idiot I trust you to have been observant enough to remember how I tried to help Thyma.”

Galo’s expression briefly changed from confused and worried at having upset Lio to a small smile, proud of his backhanded compliment.

He couldn’t let the softness of Galo’s expression derail him, however.

“Second of all,” he continued, “What do you mean instinct?”

Galo’s face turned a bit shy, a look Lio didn’t think Galo was even capable of.

“We see each other everyday. We live together, and you help with the kitten. We saved the world together! And even without fire made by alien flames the job is dangerous. Every firefighter has a good luck charm for safety. I guess I wanted to do it just one more time just in case. No regrets, that’s a a firefighter’s way!”

He said it with such conviction

Lio let this explanation wash over him.

Galo had wanted his potential last act on earth in case of tragedy to have been kissing Lio. It had been a simple kiss, quick and chaste. Like one you might give a loved one as they left the house that morning. Have a good day, be safe, I’ll see you later.

Lio had very little experience with love, none of it personal. Could it really be that simple and comfortable after such a short time? Of course, Galo was a simple guy, bold and to the point

“So it did mean something?”

Galo grabs his hands and interlocks their fingers, his larger calloused fingers against Lio’s own. Lio has quickly come to realize that Galo’s idiotic bravado masks a man of intense devotion to his job and those he cared for. It’s when Galo’s face turns suddenly seriously like it is now that he’s reminded of that.

“Of course, we saved the world together. You’re my partner! I want whatever you want!” He says it with the same conviction as when he promises to save others.

Lio has a sudden suspicion

“Have we been dating this whole time?”

Galo gives an embarrassed chuckle. “Um, if that’s ok with you? I gotta take you on a real date to make it official, though,” he says imploringly.

Lio sighs and pulls Galo’s big dumb face down so he doesn’t get a crick in his neck. This time when their lips meet it’s planned and mutual.

On their first date they go to the newly rebuilt pizzeria for lunch and then drive to the animal shelter. The kitten is due for a check up, and its mother has healed enough that Galo is allowed to visit her. They sit in the vet's office after introducing the kitten to small bites of “Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax” pizza to discuss the mother cat’s recovery progress, as well as the kitten’s growth. Galo has been holding his hand for most of the day and now whenever the vet gives them good news Galo squeezes his hand and smiles at him, looking proud. Lio finds himself smiling back.

“Oh and the kitten is male,” the vet says. “You can bring him back to to get neutered in a few weeks. Have you thought of a name ?”

He had asked Galo when he had first brought the kitten home what he was going to name their new roommate.

“Let’s let the little buddy decide for themselves. They gotta grow up big and strong first,and their name has gotta fit their burning spirit!”

“But what have you been calling it so far?”

“Kitty! What about you?”

He would have teased Galo at his poor naming, but instead admitted the truth. “Hey, you.”

Galo had doubled over with laughter.

Clearly their naming abilities had peaked at the mechs.

Looking at Galo now, he sees the same spark that’s he’s had all his life and that never left, even when the Promare did, reflected back at him in another person. That spark had thrown them together and had formed a bond that had created the fire that had saved the world

Together they still burn.

“His name is Flame,” Lio says.

Galo squeezes his hand hard. His smile threatens to eclipse his face.

They take a detour that evening to show the kitten the crater that remains of the frozen lake where they were given their mission to save the Earth. They spend the evening watching the stars come out with the kitten perched on Galo’s shoulder.

A week later Flame’s mother Thyma comes to live with them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea immediately as a crazy cat lady and then I saw that you had a cat too on Twitter. So then I had to do it! Happy Holidays to you and kitty! 
> 
> This fic is inspired by a real firehouse cat named Flame https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SSgBqEzfrKk 
> 
> And a cat named Scarlet that saved her kittens from a fire https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EXnngyov_qI
> 
> I’m so glad I got to write Promare fic, I saw it 3 times and I got to call it research so thank you!


End file.
